In non-monobore completions there is often a requirement to install a larger, uphole (often called surface) casing to provide hole support and a larger bore for other equipment. In such completions, there may be a liner with a smaller diameter installed below the larger casing inside the openhole. To anchor and seal this liner within the wellbore from surface an established practice is to set the liner on a liner hanger above the casing shoe of the uphole casing. A substantial number of applications leave the liner in an open hole bore beneath the casing but there is also a common requirement to cement the liner in place. Hence the ability to cement through the liner hanger is an important feature.